


You're my best friend after all

by JellyMonster



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, Wanna One (Band), 이불 밖은 위험해 | It's Dangerous Beyond the Blanket (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Boys In Love, Childhood Friends, First Kiss, First Love, High School, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyMonster/pseuds/JellyMonster
Summary: Minseok wants to study but Daniel is too worried about his love life and his first kiss.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Second work while I'm still writting TMDTBTB series. Again no one of my friends had time to correct my drafts (they are busy with adult life and staff) so if you see any typo you can judge me (TT_TT) but no too hard please english it's my third language, I swear I'm trying to improve.
> 
> In this AU Minseok and Daniel are two years apart, our Daniel is 16 and Minseok is 18.
> 
> Nothing else to say i'm not good with this kind of things, it's a short ONE SHOT please enjoy.

 

“…And then she was like 'Thank you but I'm interested in another person' and left. She broke my heart just like that”. Daniel was sitting on the floor leaning his back on the bed looking like an abandoned puppy.

Minseok sighed and stared at him behind his glasses “It's the third time someone broke your heart this semester Daniel-ah”.

“I'm still young so I recover fast but even like that it still hurts. I thought that this time she would be the one” Minseok tried to put his mind on his notes, exams were around the corner but it was impossible to concentrate with his dongsaeng's love life, however he is pretty used to this dynamic, since they were young he was the one with the head on the books and Daniel the one with his head everywhere but the books.

He couldn't believe how fast time passed, no long ago he was “Fatty from class 2” while Daniel the poor kid who was robbed jellies at the recess, in the playgroud, at the park...The younger soon began to carry an extra bag of jellies to avoid fights with the older childrens from the neighborhood.

Althought Daniel lived a few blocks away they weren't friends until the day Minseok let him hide inside his building because he couldn't afford and extra bag that day, since then they were inseparable. Daniel was there when Minseok decided to lose weight during summer holidays running with him every morning or waiting for him to go home together after each soccer game; on the other hand he was there everytime the younger struggle with his homework or when it was time to go to the dentist to check his cavities. He still doesn't know how it happened but Daniel started to spent a lot of time at home and his mother soon accepted him as his third child, now he has a drawer full of mangas and jellies just for him.

“Hyung! Are you listening?”

Minseok took his glasses off and turned his chair, at this point he knew that it's a waste of time try to concentrate with the younger there. “Daniel-ah, you said you were going to be quiet”

“And you belived me?”

“Why don't you go home? I need to study”

“I've been here for an hour and you still on the same page. Come on, can't you see I'm suffering?”

Minseok began to get exasperated “I don't even know what are you complaining about, you don't even like Sana, why did you asked her out in first place?”

“Well, because...Because... I don't know! I found her cute!”

The older looked at him with disbilief. “You said the same about Jennie and Seulgi, I'm not and expert but I think you need more to date someone”

“We look good together, don't you think?” the younger said pouting.

“Wait…I smell something fishy in all of this, why do you need to date so bad?”

Daniel became silent, and this was new. The younger sure had a lot of hobbies and interest but girls were never a priority, actually Xiumin was still pretty surprised that he liked something more than videogames and sleep.

“I feel kinda lonely I guess?”

“Lonely?”

“Yes, a bit. Lately everyone is getting a girlfriend, Sehun hyung, Ong hyung...Even Jae Jung hyung started dating! Meanwhile here I am without having given my first kiss yet! I feel like a loser or something”

The older was there looking at the younger with his head resting on his hand and he couldn't help but smile, Daniel is just too adorable sometimes.

“Ok, I'll do it” he said without thinking much.

Daniel was completely shocked by the propose with his mouth and eyes wide open not knowing what to say, he didn't see him like that since the dentist forbade him to eat sweets. Minseok left the chair and crawled to sit next to him on the floor “Daniel?”.

“What did you just say?”

“I said I'LL DO IT”

“B-But we are guys” Xiumin tried really hard not laugh at his lovely surprised face.

“And?”

“I don't know, I mean my first kiss with a guy?” 

“Don't you want a memorable moment? I mean, it's your first kiss after all”

“Why don't you mind?” Daniel was getting red with shyness, the more he think about the kiss the more nervous he got.

“I don't know, you look so thirtsty for a kiss that I don't mind helping you with that, you're my best friend after all.”

Daniel was silent for a long minute processing the situation, Minseok is his best friend and it's not like he's laughing at him, he wouldn't do that, not him. Althought he is a guy seen how he didn't care at all made him feel less worried about it, futhermore no one needs to know about it even thought it's not a crime. He was trying really hard to find a reason not to do it but it seemed that there were more things in favor than against, actually a first kiss with your best friend doesn't sound that bad. If it has to be someone his hyung is the best option in here...

Minseok started to get up “Since you don't look interested I go back to my notes”

“Hyung wait” Daniel took his hand stopping him halfway “Let's do it!”

“Are you sure?” the older inspected his face for any sign of doubt.

Daniel nodded strongly “Please.”

Minseok sat again next to him smiling, he could feel his face burning and his heart bumping in his ears like crazy, his hyung gaze was almost too intense to hold it.

“Ok...Close your eyes” the older said and he did as he was told. Daniel didn't realized that he was holding his breath until he felt a hand caressing his face “Don't worry, just trust me”. He tried his best to relax but it wasn't easy since the situation was pretty surreal.

“S-sorry, I'm a little nervous it's not like I don't trust you or something it's just that all of this happeni-” his tongue was running faster than ever and Minseok hissed sofly to silence him while holding his face with both hands.

Everything became silent, the only thing that could be heard was his breathing, the wait was like an eternity, it seemed that his heart was going to come out of his chest with every beat until he felt that soft touch lightly pressing his lips.

It was a long and slow kiss, in a few seconds his body relaxed. He was like floating, the older lips were smooth and warm taking his mouth firmly, the younger was losing himself in the sweet sensation when something inside him asked for more. Without realising he was returning the kiss clumsily pressing his mouth against his, making the older moan in satisfaction. He thought that everything would be more abrupt and cold but it was being the opposite his hyung was making him melt inside.

The older moved away, making him feel kinda sad since he wanted it to last a little longer. The younger opened his eyes taken aback because Minseok was closer than expected staring at him with a big smile as if he saw him with new eyes.

“W-what?” Daniel asked unsure of what to do now.

“You handsome”

“Hyung...” he tried to hide his face but Minseok didn't let him go still holding his face with both hands.

“And cute" he said giving him peck "An airhead" another peck "Funny" and another one "Beautiful..."

This time Daniel was the one who started the kiss taking his hyung by surprise, he was eager and as if Miseok read his mind the older took the lead in a second to give him what he wanted.

“Open your mouth" he said against his lips and Daniel hastened to obey.

He felt the older tongue savouring his mouth eagerly making all his body melt with a new unknown sensation, this kiss was completely different from the previous one. it was wet, delightful and kinda lustful, they were devouring each other with desire, in fact Miseok was the one devouring him as he wanted to taste every part of him, he was following the lead and his arousal tasting his hyung enjoying every second of it.

Without separating his lips Daniel moved to sit astride on Minseok's lap taking his face between his hands while the older grabbed his ass and sucked his lower lips, they were getting really into it until someone knocked on the door. His heart almost pop out of his chest, both of them froze looking at each other not knowing what to do.

“Minseok?” it was Minseok's mom at the other side of the door, Daniel wanted to move away but he was paralyzed. He looked at his hyung saying “ANSWER HER” with silent lips, the older took a few seconds to react.

“Y-yes mom?”

“It's getting late, you know I don't mind if Daniel stays but is weekday and you have to study”

“Ok mom”

“Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes so I hope that by then our Daniel is on his way home, did you heard me?"

Both answered at the same time. “YES MA'AM!”

 

* * *

 

A month later right after the exams they were in the same room but this time Minseok was the one shocked after hearing Daniel asking him out (of course he clarified that not because he was cute, at least not only for that).


	2. PRELUDE: Maybe If you asked me for more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “As I was saying, do you remember the first time we kissed?”
> 
> “Yes, why?”
> 
> “Well, when we kissed it was obvious for me that you knew what to do...” now Minseok was beginning to understand what Daniel really wanted to know. “...and since we're dating I was wondering WHEN did you learn all that staff you do? And more important with WHO? Because as far as I know you never dated anyone, actually you haven't told me about any crush so...”
> 
> Minseok wasn't listening, his gaze was lost on the ground, he never talked about his biggest secret with anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the prelude of "You're my best friend after all", again no one has corrected my draft and I'm starting to think that my friends are to busy for me.
> 
> Not sure why I wrote this except for the fact that Minseok seemed pretty pro for a first kiss and I had to tell you why.
> 
> Baekhyun and Minseok are seventeen years old, not really into XiuBaek but once I started I couldn't stop, I think I made things complicated for them and I feel bad about it.
> 
> Any correction is welcome specially because I'm the one re-reading my works all the time and I can't notice in what I'm lacking. This is my third work and I want improve for the next one.
> 
> I hope you liked.

 

“Hyung”

“Tell me”

“Can I ask you something?”

The tone in Daniel's voice warned him that it wasn't a normal question. “What?” he put the book down and looked at Daniel. They were on the floor of Minseok's room, the younger had his head on his lap and he was playing a videogame on his nintendo. “What with that tone? Is there something corcerning you?”

Daniel turned off the nintendo and sat beside him looking like confused puppy “Well... Remember the first time we kissed?”

Minseok couldn't help but laugh “Yeah of course Daniel, it was three months ago. Do you want to celebrate?” he said grabbing him by his shirt making him come closer. "I'd love to make you moan like last week."

“Hyung! Please…I'm trying to be serious” a shy blush showed up on his cheeks “This is important” he said as he put the the cutest serious face he had.

“Ok tell me” he let him go with a peck on the check.

“As I was saying, do you remember the first time we kissed?”

“Yes, why?”

“Well, when we kissed it was obvious for me that you knew what to do...” now Minseok was beginning to understand what Daniel really wanted to know. “...and since we're dating I was wondering WHEN did you learn all that staff you do? And more important with WHO? Because as far as I know you never dated anyone, actually you haven't told me about any crush so...”

Minseok wasn't listening, his gaze was lost on the floor, he never talked about his biggest secret with anyone, not even Daniel, they've been friends for years and they told almost everything to each other however for some reason he kept his first affair in secret all this time, maybe because he still feel used, maybe because he want to keep this for himself, he still doesn't know why, yet the best thing in this situation it's to let this off his chest.

“Minseok? I know I said is important but If you don't want to talk about it I under...”

He took a deep breath and let everything out “It was Byun Baekhyun”

* * *

 

Chen suggested a study group because they were struggling with Chemistry, the best option to help them was Byun Baekhyun, “friends” is a big word for them, actually Minseok never met him outside school, Baekhyun is just another classmate to him but they get along pretty well.

They agreed to meet today in Baek's house but the one who suggested the plan is getting late, they were on the floor sitting face to face around a small table full of notes and books, Baekhyun was really nice and helpful, at first he didn't understand why Chen choosed him intead of Suho, he used to look clumsy but after seeing his notes Minseok could see that actually he was a very good student, solving every one of his questions like nothing.

After an hour and a half they decided to take a rest and suddenly the room was filled with an awkward silent, they didn't have much to talk about apart from class, Baekhyun started to look at his watch worried.

“Isn't he coming?”

Minseok took his cellphone, Chen messages changed from “ _I'_ _ll_ _be there in 10_ ” to “ _Sorry something came up,I'll explaing_ _you_ _later, you have to study without me HWATING!!!!*_ _flame emoji*”_ **.** Minseok made a thin line with his lips, the last thing he expected was an evening alone with Byun Baekhyun,

“It looks like he won't come”

“Oh! I guess it will be the two of us then” somehow Baek seemed a little bit happy about it.

“Yep” That's all he could say fixing his gaze everywhere but Baekhyun, he wasn't comfortable and the awkard silence was making everything worse.

“Minseok-ah”

“Tell me”

“Why are you so stiff? Is it so bad to spend an afternoon with me?” he laughed.

“What? No, of course not” he tried his best to relax fixing his notes.

“Then? You seem more talkactive in class” He smiled resting his chin on his hand looking at him with and strange look in his eyes.

Minseok was getting nervous but it wasn't for the conversation something about Baekhyun was telling him to be careful, as if he wanted to play but Minseok didn't know the game yet.

“I don't know, maybe it's because we have never been alone. I think this is the first time we spent so much time _together_ , like this I mean.”

“You right, don't be nervous it's not like I'm gonna eat you or something” he said that but his face said completely the opposite. “Now I understand why the girls are crazy about you”

That caught him by surprise, for the record Minseok nerver had anyone to court him, not even in his best dreams, this was a completely new information for him.

“What do you mean?” Baek was definitely playing and Minseok curiosity was telling him to play along.

“Well, they say you look sexy playing soccer but you make a 180º turn when you're in class, you are really cute when you get shy. It's a shame that none of them is your type.” something in his tone made clear that he knew more.

“How do you know that?” he should stop playing but he was curious.

“I saw you staring at Sehun ass like it was the best dessert on the menu and the way you look to that puppy boy who comes in the breaks.” HE KNEW IT, he tried to act calm but his trembling voice proved otherwise.

“Sehun ass is just nice to look and Daniel..Well...H-he is just my friend.” but Minseok knew it was useless to justify it.

“Yeah, yeah your friend or whatever you want to call it, but for me it's obvious that you're into guys” Minseok remained stiff not knowing what to say “Look, it's not like I want to out you or something, I just wanted to be sure because I have a proposal for you.” Now everything started to fit, something made click in his head.

“Wait! What? Do you like...?” He didn't finished the sentence but Baekhyun looked anything but ashamed.

“What can I say? You catched me” definitely he couldn't care less about it, however a piece was missing.

“But you and Taeyeon, I mean, you two DATED for a pretty long time” for a second Minseok thought he saw a twinge of pain in his expression.

“I've never said I stopped liking girls” Minseok went silent for a moment with his mouth half open with the wave of new information that his brain was trying to process; Baekhyun began to approach him slowly and talking smoothly “Listen Minseok, I know it's a lot for you right now but my last “friend” left not too long ago and right now I'm getting a little desperate, do you know what I mean?” he said while biting his lower lip as if he were trying to contain himself.

Miseok simply nodded as he got closer and closer, Baekhyun words were like a spell the more he talked the more he is into him and his lips. “What I'm trying to say is..” he was now right beside him taking his hand “...I have some needs to satisfy...” interlacing their fingers “..and I think we can have fun together” Baek's face was really close and his heart about to explode. “Are you interested?” he rised and eyebrow with a dangerous smile.

Baekhyun is handsome especially close, his lips were tempting and inside his head everything was chaos, all he wanted to asks was _“Why me?”_ but instead he could only say “Yes”. As soon as Baek heard the answer he pulled him by the hand guiding Minseok to the bed.

* * *

 

In his way home he was still processing everything that happened minutes ago, he had a mini panic attack when he saw that he was taking him to bed, but the younger just wanted lay down and get close to him. Everything went really fast, he still had Baek's words resonating in his head _“Did you ever kiss a guy?” he shook his head “Ok, don't worry, close your eyes… Good… It's ok if you're nervous just follow me”._

Minseok was still surprised at how good Baekhyun was kissing, his tongue tasted every part of his mouth, it was pretty easy to tell that he wanted more, mainly because his hands were already in his butt taking him close to his crotch. He wasn't sure of where he should put his hands so he just grabbed Baek's shirt trying to return his kisses, the young made all slow intense and hot, when they separated he was completely breathless and excited meanwhile Baekhyun's eyes were shining full of joy.

He took the long way to go home but even like that he arrived earlier than expected, as soon as he was alone in his room Minseok took off his shirt and he realized that it smelled like the younger, he inhaled the scent as he lay on the bed looking at the ceiling trying to think about everything but how Baek's lips taked his first kiss.

* * *

 

Both agreed to continue things in class as always, they keep meeting time to time in Baek's house (apparently he had the house for himself too often) the first two weeks were wet and sweet, full of long kisses and touching, for Minseok all was unexplored terrain, first kiss, first time touching another's guy cock, however they had never gone beyond taking off their shirts. Even with that Baekhyun was having a great time making Minseok moan playing with his mouth on his nipples, leaving hickeys all over him making him feel naked everytime they exchange looks in class, or putting his hand under his pants to jerk him off without missing a second of his embarrassed expressions of pleasure.

Soon Minseok's curiosity asked for more and he caught Baek off guard when he asked him “ _Can I suck you?_ ”, of course he was surprised for the proposal but a a sly smile crossed his face, he was definitely having a great time with Minseok and obviously he was his new toy. The older wasn't really sure about what to do, the only thing clear is what he desired and Baek was open to let him try whatever he wanted.

His first head is clumsy, despite that he was still a little proud of himself because he finally made Baek moan, he almost wet his underwear after hearing Baekhyun sweet moan as he came all over himself, he enjoyed his moment of power over the younger and from that day things between them started to get more interesting.

As the time passed Minseok became more daring and bossy playing with every sweet spot in Baek's body (apparently his neck and his earlobes were his weakness), at that moment he knew the younger's body almost as good as his, he knew where to bite to make him moan or with how many fingers he can play in Baek ass before making him cum.

They keep studying together and if Chen was absent they will end their afternoons holding a moan behind the library touching themselves, Baek's house was forbidden during exams otherwise they will spend their hours taking off their clothes. During all that time none of them dared to say _“I like you”_ or _“Let's date”_ , they were definitely having fun but somehow they didn't ask for more, in public nothing changed between them and they never share his dirty secret with anybody, not even his friends.

“Really? Not even Daniel?” Baekhyun couldn't believe it.

“Not even Daniel” they were laying in Baek's bed without shirts, the younger hand was caressing his chest “I don't know why, possibly I want to keep things for ourselves or something but I don't feel like talking to anyone about us, what about you?”

“Same”

“For real?” he looked at him surprised.

“Yeah, I don't have any special reason I just don't wanna talk about it with anyone”

Minseok laughed “What's wrong with us?”

Baek just smiled “I don't know maybe we're two weirdos who got together”

“Maybe” Minseok started to kiss him in the neck while he slid his hand to unzip the fly of his pants “Who cares?” this time Baek didn't answer.

* * *

 

When summer came they lost contact, they didn't keep in touch during holidays, perhaps because both of them were busy or perhaps they didn't want to meet. Minseok spent his summer playing football and taking Daniel out to keep him away from videogames and mangas. He met again with the younger at the beginning of the course in the corridors and he was as handsome as he remembered.

“Hey Baekhyun!”

“Minseok-ah! How are you?” he was smiling but his eyes looked sad.

“Fine how was summer? Long time no see!”

“Yeah long time, everything was good a lot of free time I don't think I'm ready to study again”

“Me neither, text me if you need help!”

“About that...”

“What?” something in Baek's face told him that he wasn't going to like the answer.

“I'm going to study with Chanyeol from now on”.

“Oh” Minseok didn't know what else to say except “I hope you two have fun then”

“Thanks” he said with a forced smile “You help me a lot this year I just don't want to depend on you, is our last year we need to concentrate” If he didn't know him, he would say that the younger was trying not to look at his face.

“It's ok don't worry It was something temporal after all wasn't it? Nothing serious, it's not like we're are going to study together forever”

“I'm glad that you understand” he put a fake a smile on his face and Miseok just wanted to punch him “I have to go, it was nice to see you Miseok-ah” and he left before he could say a word.

They never talked again after that encounter, he thought he knew him, later he realized that Baekhyun was never sincere with him, maybe if the younger asked him for more they would have opened more to each other, but now is too late to do something about it mainly because what really bothered him it's not the fact that Baekhyun left is the fact that he let him go.

* * *

 

“No way! Byun Baekhyun? WHEN??”

“Last year”

“For how long?”

“Five or six months”

“You dated for six months? Why you didn't tell me anything? I mean we were friends, WE ARE FRIENDS”

Minseok sighed “Daniel-ah, that's the thing, we never really dated it was more casual”

“How is that possible?” Daniel's face was pure confusion “I can't believe I'm hearing about this now. I thought we have enough trust specially for something big like this” the disappointment in his voice pierced him like an arrow.

“Listen, I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you anything back then because I didn't understand what we had, to this day I still don't know what he wanted for me, he never told me how he felt about me or about us, maybe he was bored. We have fun and everything…Oh come on don't put that face it was long ago Daniel-ah...What I'm trying to say is that he wanted something simple and I wanted to try new things that's it. I thought that at least we were friends but we don't talk anymore” the relief in Daniel's face almost made him laugh “I think he got tired of me and he found a new toy to play end of the story.” Minseok didn't realized how much he missed him until that moment but at the end of the day he was the one that let him go.

“Hyung”

“Yes?”

“There's no way I can get tired of you”

“I hope so” he said with a sad smile.

Daniel took his face between his hands “I promise” and gave him a slow and passionte kiss that Minseok returned without hesitation.

 

* * *

 

People use to think that Baekhyun is clumsy and funny but that's the character he created for the world the only person who actually saw him beyond all his layers was Taeyeon and he wished the same for Minseok. He tried to open up but in the end everything always comes out the other way.

When he said _“Now I understand why the girls are crazy about you”_ he actually wanted to say _“That's why i'm crazy about you”_ , he never asked him for something more because after his break up with Taeyeon he didn't want to be the one with a broken heart at the end. Baekhyun always wants to say something but words twist in his mouth saying anything else, he said “ _...the way you look to that puppy boy who comes in the breaks_ ” instead of “ _I wish you look at me the same way_ ”.

He just wanted to made him clear that he liked him for a long time, that he didn't miss one of his matches, tell him about how he overheard his conversation with Chen about him struggling with chemistry and how he offered himself, that he never had a “friend” to begin with, that he actually was the first boy he kissed and liked. On the contrary he put a mask on his feelings pretending that meeting from time to time in secret was great idea, because if he talked about what they had with someone I wouldn't be special anymore and for him that was the better decision, better than being dumped by Minseok 'cause he never looked at him in the same way he looks at Daniel or talked about him as if he were his favorite person in the whole world, he was smart enough to know his place in Minseok's life.

“ _This is better than a broken heart, this is better than a broken heart_ ” that was he told himself after lying to Minseok about Chanyeol and avoiding him all summer. It could be that he was a coward, maybe he should have asked for more because after all his heart is already broken.

 


End file.
